Draco and Dahlia
by epAmy
Summary: A second addition to Reclaiming Family. Contains spoilers for RF, so read the other first! Set six years after epilogue. This isn't just with Draco and Dahlia, but with everyone again.


**A/N:** I should have probably spent the time it took to write this on Becoming Hermione...but I'm having problems getting into that story. It'll happen, but it's just taking a little bit of time. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this! It took a while, but I think it was worth the wait. I had a sudden burst to write this and I had fun writing it.

Don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

"Snape! Come out here and take your sorry excuse for a son!" Draco Malfoy spat and threw the dark-haired boy down on the cold stone floor of the Snape chambers.

Almost immediately Severus and Hermione Snape were in their living room where the ruckus was. Six-year-old August could be seen peeking from the hallway. Once Hermione saw her oldest son sprawled on the ground, she rushed forward, "Artie!"

He pushed his mother's hand off him. "Stop it, Mum. I'm not a baby anymore." This couldn't be closer to the truth. 17-year-old Artemas Albus Snape-more known as Artie—was an identical Severus, right down to the overlarge nose.

Severus turned to his godson, "What's the meaning of this, Draco. I don't appreciate you screaming in my home."

"Well I don't appreciate your son attacking my daughter!"

"I didn't attack her!" Artemas defended. "It's called snogging."

"Eww!" August complained.

Severus swirled around, not realizing his youngest had followed them. "To your room, now." He said it calmly, but all the Snape children knew not to disobey. Once August scurried off Severus looked between Artemas and Draco. "Explain this."

"He came in when Cora and I were snogging and exploded."

"You kissed Cora?" Hermione asked.

Artemas gave his mother a bewildered look, "Yeah, so?"

"Oh, Artie. Don't you think she's a little young? She's only fourteen."

"Essie Ann was fourteen when she started dating Cassius."

"Don't bring your sister into this," Severus said.

"This is hardly the point!" Draco interrupted. "I caught your son making advances on my daughter! Aren't you going to do something about it?!"

"It sounds like it was mutual," Severus said.

"It was not mutual! I walked in just in time. Cora was pushing and hitting Artemas off her. Either discipline your son, or I will. I'll not have some hormone filled whelp attacking my daughters!"

Severus finally stepped forwards. "You've made your point, Draco. I think you should leave."

Draco stood toe-to-toe with Severus before finally scoffing and backing off. He gave Artemas one more glare, saying, "Stay away from my daughters." That said he disappeared from the dungeons.

"Artemas?" Hermione asked softly as she approached her son.

"Just leave me alone, Mum," Artemas growled and stormed down the hallway to his bedroom. They waited only a couple seconds before they heard a door slam shut. "Severus?" Hermione's eyes were shining. She always knew her oldest son was exactly like Severus. _Was Severus like this when he was younger?_

Severus sighed and pulled his wife of almost 25 years into his arms. "Give him some time. I think I know what's going on."

Hermione looked up at him, "What? What's wrong?"

He shook his head, "Let me talk to him first. If it's what I think it is, he just doesn't want his wonderful, loving mother knowing."

Hermione smiled and leaned up to kiss him.

"Eww!" They heard August again in the hallway.

Severus gave August a sharp look before sighing. "Wasn't there a time when our children listened and obeyed us?" he asked softly.

"I thought so, but it must have been our wishful thinking." Hermione gave him another kiss, longer this time, and ignored her son's gagging sounds. When she finally pulled away she said, "I'm going to take August with me to go visit Esther and Cassius."

Severus looked shocked, "What? You're going without me?"

Hermione smirked at her husband's truthfully hurt expression. "Oh, I didn't know you were so anxious to see your son-in-law."

Severus' face turned into a scowl. "The less I see of that Weasley, the better." Even six years after their elopement, Severus was still stubborn to accept their relationship. The only consolation was his two-year-old granddaughter, Ruthie.

"I'll see if we can convince them to let us babysit Ruthie, if you'd like," she baited.

Doing his best to contain his excitement, he replied in a bored tone, "If you wish. It makes no difference to me."

"Right and there's no sparkling gleam in your eyes." Hermione leaned up swiftly to kiss him one more time. "I love you."

Every time she said it, Severus felt his chest tighten...and he enjoyed it. "I love you."

Hermione smiled before turning to her son, who was playing dead on the floor. "Come along, August. Do you want to go see your sister?"

"And Cassius!?" his head shot up.

"Yes, and Cassius." The youngest Snape held high admiration for his brother-in-law; putting Cassius in a heroic position.

"Yes!" August jumped up from the floor the way only small children could and ran towards his mother, but was caught on the shoulder by Severus.

August looked up to his father, but Severus didn't say anything; he just stared at him. Finally Severus smiled and ran his hand over his son's brown, tightly curled hair. "Be good," Severus finally managed.

August smiled brightly and followed Hermione, yelling over his shoulder, "Love you, Dad!"

Severus stood in the living room alone for a few minutes gathering his thoughts before hearing a crash down the hallway that led to all of their bedrooms. "Perhaps I should give him some time to cool down." Instead of heading towards his son, Severus hid away in his potions lab.

=-=-=-=

Later that night Draco was lying in his bed on his back. His hands were tucked behind his head as he stared at the ceiling, but he wasn't really seeing it. All he could think of was how guilty he felt towards his godfather's look-alike. When he walked in and saw what looked like Artemas trying to kiss Cora, he felt like any father would when his daughter first starts dating. But then he saw Cora slap Artemas, Draco saw red. That anyone would try to force anything on one of his daughters was enough to make Draco go into a rage. Then it turned out to be a big misunderstanding.

He broke from his thoughts when he heard the bedroom door click shut. He saw his wife walk towards her vanity and pull of the black silk robe and place it on the seat. Then she turned, causing Draco to squirm. _That's a new piece_, he thought happily. His wife was wearing a matching black silk nightdress, with decorative lace covering her chest and barely covering the tops of her thighs and bum. Her long black hair seemed to come to life and her creamy-white skin stood out like the moon, but her bright-blue eyes remained glued to the floor like always. Yes, Dahlia Malfoy certainly was quite a vision.

Draco watched her slip into bed and immediately slide to his side. She rested her head on his bare shoulder and entangled her legs with his and Draco let his arm come down around her, absently fingering the new nightgown.

"How is she?" he asked softly.

"Upset. She feels bad for hurting Artemas' feelings." Dahlia answered, still not looking Draco in the eyes.

"I'm sure they'll work it out," he said softly. Both he and his middle daughter had to go apologize to the Snapes. Now, though, Draco had an entirely different idea, and it had to do with the black nightgown he was currently tugging on. "Is this new? I don't remember this one."

Dahlia nodded her head in ascent. "Hermione asked me to go shopping with her. She and Severus are going on their anniversary trip soon. You had said you wanted black."

Draco stopped tugging on the dress and studied his wife. She hadn't looked him in the eye since she entered the bedroom. He slid down in the bed to be eye level with her, using his other hand to tilt her head up. "Dahlia, love," he said, almost tiredly. "What's wrong?"

Dahlia marriage to Draco wasn't her first. In fact she had been married to his father, Lucius, on her eighteenth birthday and immediately produced a child, Madelyn. It was all because of a horrible marriage law, but as soon as it was repealed, Draco came to her rescue and took her away from the dreadful Lucius. During her marriage with Lucius, though, she was taught to be a meek housewife, to keep her opinions and thoughts to herself. She was mainly cured of this as she felt so open with Draco, but she still was very shy around other people. Dahlia was also trained to keep her eyes on the ground, never to meet any man's eyes. Even with Draco she still sometimes averted her gaze whenever she felt insecure or nervous.

As for her marriage to Draco, it took them a long time to realize their feelings for one another. As soon as Draco had shown up with Dahlia, all his friends encouraged him to marry her, but he thought it was strange seeing she was technically his step-mum. That and he was still pining after Hermione. Dahlia also couldn't voice her opinions due to her trained personality. It wasn't until Draco's forever enemy, Harry Potter, started chasing Dahlia around that kicked Draco into gear. He only dated Dahlia for less than a year before he dragged her to the altar, but they still had a lot of work before it could become a full relationship due to Dahlia's fears. A year after they got married they conceived their first daughter together, Cora, who was now fourteen. They were content for a while until later they decided to have another child, LeeAnna, who was now ten.

Sixteen years of marriage and Draco knew Dahlia better than anyone else, but now he couldn't figure out what had his wife so flustered. "Dahlia?"

Her eyes flickered up to his for barely a second before sweeping back down to his chest. "I'm just nervous."

"Why? It's only me." Draco smiled and moved his hand down her side, hoping to distract her from her nerves.

"I've been thinking lately—" she stopped suddenly.

"Yes," he encouraged. "You know I love to hear your thoughts." He leaned forward and placed a kiss on her temple.

"The rest of the girls were talking about their children and who would carry on the family name and I realized they all had sons..." Dahlia continued rambling about heirs and sons, not realizing her hand had started a frenzied dance down his chest and was now at the hem of his boxers.

Practically growling, Draco rolled so she was now on her back and he was hovering over her. "I'm happy with just our girls." He noticed her eyes flicker down, a sign that she was upset. "But if you ever wanted a son, all you had to do was say so." He lowered himself and kissed his way to her ear, giving it a small nibble. "I'd be happy to make sure you conceive one." He quickly brought himself back up again and saw her neck blushing and her eyes wide with excitement, straight into his. "Well?"

"I want to give you a son."

Draco smiled and kissed her. "Is that why you bought his lovely thing?" he asked pulling the strap of her dress off her shoulder. "To entice me? Seduce me?" Her eyes flickered again and Draco laughed. "You were! You were going to seduce me! Just when I thought I knew everything about my sweet Dahlia, you do something like this!"

"Hush, Draco," Dahlia said in embarrassment. "The girls will hear you."

"Well you better put up a silencing charm otherwise they'll hear a lot more tonight." He watched as the blush on her neck traveled to her cheeks as she fumbled with her wand to set the right charms. "Now," Draco said as he leaned down again. Dahlia's eyes were wide with anticipation, but she was confused when Draco rolled back to his first position: on his back with his hands behind his head. "Seduce me," he smirked.

=-=-=-=

"Artemas?" Severus knocked on the bedroom door only once before the door swung open quickly. Before Severus could say anything more, Artemas had pulled him into the bedroom and slammed the door shut again. Severus straightened his clothes and gave his son a look. "Your mother isn't here, you know."

"Oh," Artemas said with a blush. He sat down on his bed while Severus took a stool from Artemas' miniature potion's lab.

"You didn't... _snog_ Cora," Severus said bluntly, but still hesitant to say such a word.

Artemas turned darker. "I tried."

"Then she slapped you," Severus finished. Artemas only nodded. "You don't need to hide this from your mother, you know."

"She wouldn't understand. She was never rejected by every guy out there." Artemas bit his tongue to stop himself from saying more.

"And you have? Is there something else you should be informing me?" Severus teased.

"Dad!" Artemas said with anguish.

"Alright, alright. Why do you feel as if you're being rejected?"

Artemas looked away and muttered, "My nose."

_Just as I thought. _"A girl will accept you in time. You shouldn't be in any rush."

"It's embarrassing, Dad! Everyone around me has someone, and I don't! I see Frank and Fred have how many different girlfriends! Solar has a girl! Even Stray has a boyfriend!"

_Points for that. Estrella has the same personality as her mother_.

"But what do I get? A slap in the face! Stupid comments about this stupid elephant nose!" Artemas grabbed another vial and threw it at the wall. It shattered and joined the multiple other vials on the ground. "How did you do it, Dad? How did you get through this?"

Severus studied his son, who was desperately trying to keep his tears in check. "I didn't."

"What?"

"I didn't get through it. My entire time at Hogwarts was filled with ridicule for either my nose or my hair, so I went into seclusion. There was a girl who tried to help, but I even pushed her away. It wasn't until I met your mother I was able to heal."

"You didn't push her away? Well, I guess not considering."

"No, actually I did. You know the basics of how our marriage started. I pushed her and your older sister away for years. It wasn't until around the time we found out she was pregnant with you that I accepted her."

Artemas sighed and pushed back his straggly hair. He hated it to be short, but he didn't want to look exactly like his dad, so he had it cut somewhere in the middle; not a very appealing look. "Why can't I find someone like Mum?"

"Because you're not looking hard enough."

He looked up sharply. "What do you mean by that?"

"You'll find out. In the meantime, why don't you start working again at Potter's? He said he could use another set of hands."

"But school—"

"It's summer break right now."

"But NEWTS—"

"You're more prepared for them than your mother was in school. Go to Potter's. Let a Snape annoy a Potter for once."

"Alright. Thanks Dad, for talking with me."

Severus stood and squeezed Artemas' shoulder. "You know I'm always here."

=-=-=-=

"Uncle Harry!?" Artemas called as soon as he stepped from the fireplace. When he didn't receive an answer, he moved from the family room, where the fireplace was located, into the main entry. He was always slightly jealous of the Potter home. True, he grew up in Hogwarts Castle, but the Potter mansion was beautiful. The Main entry was so bright for a castle, and the grand staircase was nothing to scoff at.

Artemas was drawn from his admiring when he heard a soft melody floating into the main entry. He followed the noise to the piano room then he realized someone was singing while playing the piano. The door was open a crack so Artemas discreetly peeked inside. "Jenny?" he whispered aloud, bewildered.

Jenny was the third child Harry adopted. Her hair used to be wild and untamed, looking more like an off-colored bird's nest. Artemas remembered she had dark brown eyes and a smattering of freckles across her nose. The Jenny in front of him looked nothing like he remembered. True it had been quite a few years since he'd visited the orphanage; once he'd started Hogwarts he didn't have a lot of time to visit. The girl in front of him, though...

_It can't be Jenny_...

But it was. Jenny was now sixteen years old. Her hair, though still wild, now looked like a beautiful flame. He couldn't see her eyes, as they were closed as her fingers danced over the keyboard. She still had those freckles, but they seemed to have spread from just her nose. They now were sprinkled across her face. Artemas' eyes shifted over her entirely and noticed plenty of more changes he _definitely_ liked. Little awkward Jenny Potter had turned into a beautiful young woman.

Artemas suddenly jumped when a hand came down on his shoulder. "Are you done ogling my daughter?"

Artemas looked up and smiled sheepishly. "Hi, Uncle Harry. I just didn't recognize her, is all."

"Right, and your father and I are best mates." Harry Potter was not happy with a Snape snooping around his house. Especially to stare at one of his daughters.

Inside the room, they both heard the lovely melody turn into a hammering of notes as Jenny's voice cut off to scream, "Artie!"

Artemas' head snapped back to the door to see Jenny leap off the piano bench and towards him. He barely had time to think before the beautiful red-head leapt on him. He had enough sense to wrap his arms around her to prevent her from falling, but that was about it. That only lasted until he heard a very outraged cough from Harry. Artemas quickly pushed Jenny arms length away and smiled. "Wow, Jenny. I hardly recognize you."

"Me?" she scoffed. "What about you? I almost thought you were Uncle Sev."

Artemas' face slipped before he plastered on a smile. _How stupid are you, Artie. Jenny's turned into a beautiful girl. You think she'd still chase you around like she did when she was young? Doubtful! She's probably got a line of guys waiting for a chance with her._

"You've got some explaining to do," Jenny said while poking Artemas in the chest. "You go off to your big fancy Hogwarts and forget all about us. You haven't stopped by to see us in six years!"

Artemas ruffled his messy hair again. "Well, you know how hard school is." A thought suddenly hit him. "Wait; shouldn't you have started Hogwarts too?"

Jenny crossed her arms and huffed. "I should have, but I have rotten parents who think homeschooling is better."

"Jenny, don't start," Harry sighed.

"But Dad!"

"Enough. Now say your good-byes so I can escort this _Snape_ back to his dungeon." The glare didn't go unnoticed.

Artemas returned the glare full-force. He was startled when Jenny suddenly hugged his arm close. "Be nice, Daddy." She pulled his arm and guided him back into the piano room. With a wave over her shoulder she called, "I'll play hostess to our guest, Daddy. You can run off now." With that she shut the door, leaving Harry standing there, mouth agape.

Shaking himself from his stupor, he stepped forward to open the door but a voice stopped him in his tracks, "Don't even think about it, Harry dear."

Harry turned with a loving smile already in place. "Hello, Hannah."

Hannah Potter walked to him with three-year-old James on her hip. "Don't give me that. Leave your daughter alone."

"But—"

"You know she's always liked Artemas. Let them have some time together."

"But he's a Snape!"

"You're point? Listen here, Harry Potter. You leave your daughter alone. Got it?"

It was physically possible to see the internal anguish Harry was in. He finally said, "Fine!" to appease his wife. As she was walking away he muttered, "For now."

=-=-=-=

Artemas sat ram-rod straight next to Jenny on the piano bench. Although she was playing some soft lullaby, her eyes were glued to Artemas. "Ah, you've gotten a lot better," he commented to break the silence.

"Mm-hm. I practice for at least two hours a day."

"Really? That's a lot. What does your boyfriend think of that?" Artemas bit his tongue_, Uh-oh. My mouth ran off without consulting my brain again._

"I don't have a boyfriend."

"Oh, uh. I just assumed. But I guess that's what I get for assuming—" he cut off when Jenny suddenly switched into a fast paced jazzy tune. Artemas smiled. "Wow, you've gotten a lot better. I remember when you used to only be able to play 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star.'"

Jenny laughed and switched into a buffed up variation of said song. "I also remember you also used to sing with me."

He smiled nervously. "I'm afraid my singing voice doesn't compare to yours. I remember you used to follow me around everywhere."

Jenny scrunched her nose. "I bet I was annoying."

"Terribly," he laughed with her. "So how do you like being homeschooled?"

"It's terrible. I wish I could have gone to Hogwarts. But the good news is I convinced them to let me go there for my last year. So I'll be joining you." She smiled, "I guess you're going to have to get used to me following you around again."

Artemas frowned, "You won't want to. You'll probably just get picked on for hanging around me."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'm the brunt of most jokes. The guys laugh and the girls run away screaming."

Jenny's music suddenly stopped. "What? Why would the girls run away screaming?"

Artemas looked at her, as if gauging if she could be trusted. Satisfied, he told her the story of Cora and multiple girls doing the same.

Jenny huffed and again clunked down on the keys with her fist. "Those girls are just plain stupid."

"I don't follow."

Jenny turned towards him on the bench and reached up towards his nose. Artemas expected her to pinch it or even hit him, but instead she ran a gentle finger from the bridge of his nose down to the tip. "I happen to like your nose. Anything else would look strange on you." Without any warning she leaned up and kissed the side of his nose.

Artemas was paralyzed. _Did a girl just kiss my nose? Jenny? _My_ nose?!_ "I, uh..."

"There's a reason you'll have to get used to me is because I'll be chasing you from one end of Hogwarts to the other." Her fingers ran the length of his nose again, but this time continued down and traced his lips.

_Was she always this forward?_ "Uh—" Artemas swallowed hard. "I guess I wouldn't mind you chasing me this time."

"You guess?"

"I'd like you chasing me this time," he corrected.

Jenny smiled. "Good." This time when she leaned up, she aimed right for his lips.

Wide-eyed after his very first kiss, Artemas said, "I think I'm going to like this year."

=-=-=-=

"Hello, Malfoys," Hermione said brightly as she sat down next to Dahlia at Malfoy Manor.

"Hello," Dahlia smiled and immediately engaged Hermione in a conversation.

Draco nervously glanced at Severus as he sat next to his wife. "Good evening, Severus."

"Oh, it's Severus now? I thought you were back to Snape—and with quite distaste as well."

Draco sighed, "I'm sorry, Severus. I misunderstood the situation. If I recall correctly, you acted the same way with Essie Ann when you first caught her snogging Cassius, and it was consensual then."

"How many times must I tell you not to bring up that boy's name?" Severus growled.

"Severus, behave. You know they're coming to visit later."

"Oh, joy," Severus said sarcastically.

"And they're bringing Ruthie.

"Really?" he asked, again hiding as much emotion as possible.

"Yes, really," Hermione pat his knee lightly, but didn't remove her hand. "Oh, Dahlia, I forgot to ask. How did that dress work out?"

Draco was just taking a sip of tea, but as soon as he heard the question he spit it all back out on his godfather.

Severus blinked and silently waved his wand to clean himself up. "Don't think I'll forgive you now."

"Sorry, Severus," Draco smiled, but his face was dark red.

"What's wrong, Draco?" Hermione smirked.

"Nothing. Nothing at all," Draco gave Dahlia a look and she lowered her gaze.

"Well?" Hermione prompted the suddenly shy girl.

"It, uh, worked."

"What worked?" Severus asked.

"The same thing my dress worked on you," Hermione informed him bluntly.

Cheeks tinted pink, Severus looked away.

"That's great," Hermione said to Dahlia, smiling.

"Can we stop talking about this now?" Draco complained.

"Draco?" Dahlia asked suddenly. She looked him directly in the eye.

"Oh right." He reached for her hand and squeezed it. "Dahlia and I are going to have another baby. We're hoping for a son."

"Oh, congratulations!" Hermione gave Dahlia a hug.

"I'm not pregnant yet, I don't think, but we're trying," Dahlia whispered to her friend.

"I'm sure it'll happen soon."

"Congrats," Severus said to Draco.

"Thank you," Draco practically beamed.

The four continued to converse for an hour before the Snapes needed to leave. As they were walking to their quarters, Hermione and Severus held each other close. "Do you ever think about having another child?" Hermione asked quietly.

"I think once your children are having children, it's time to be done."

"It's weird thinking I'm a grandma. It makes me feel old," she pouted.

Severus pulled her to a stop. "Nonsense. You look as young as the day I married you." He pulled her closer to kiss her. As he pulled away he smirked. "Plus if anyone should be feeling old, it's me."

"You're not old. By wizard's age—"

"Yes, my dear. I know." He had heard this speech before. "What do you say we hurry back to our rooms?"

"I'd say I agree." She leaned up more and kissed his nose. "Thank you for talking with Artemas. I hope he learns he'll find someone who accepts him as he is."

"He will," Severus smirked as they continued their trek down into the dungeon.

"Severus Snape, what did you do?"

"Nothing, Hermione."

"Did you set him up?"

He smirked wider. "Perhaps."

"Severus! You_ are_ a helpless romantic." That earned her a small glare. "Well, have you seen any results from it?"

Severus undid the wards on their quarters and went to step in, but the scene on their living room couch halted him. "Yes, I believe I have."

Hermione peeked around him and saw Artemas and a beautiful woman scrambling to right themselves. "Artemas Snape, what on earth are you doing?!" Hermione bellowed.

Severus caught her arm. "Now, now, Hermione. Let them be." Severus gave Artemas a discreet wink. "Next time, please take Miss Potter to a private place? I have no desire to rid Slytherin any house points for catching my son snogging." Severus pulled Hermione towards their bedroom.

Once their door was shut behind them, Hermione gave Severus a look. "Potter? Who was that girl?"

Severus sat on the edge of their bed. "Don't you recognize her? That was Jenny Potter."

"Jenny?! When did she get so beautiful? How did they--?"

"Miss Potter has always followed Artemas like she were his shadow, but he stopped visiting her when he started Hogwarts. I had him visit her the other day, knowing how much she had bloomed into a beautiful young woman. Apparently she still harbored her infatuation for Artemas."

"Are you telling me our son has a girlfriend?"

"I guess I am." Suddenly Severus' face dropped. "What have I done? Not only is Artemas...but with a Potter."

Hermione laughed and looped her arms around his neck. "It's too late for regrets now, Severus. They looked good together," she commented.

"They'll be good for each other. She has a spirit much like yours."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That means us Snape men must need our bossy know-it-alls to keep us in line," Severus teased.

Hermione smiled, "Can I have that in writing?"

"Witch," he growled.

"Love you," she said and pushed Severus back on the bed.

=-=-=-=

"Thank you, Hermione," Draco said sincerely. His wife just gave birth to their son and he had asked Hermione to keep watch over him while he helped the mediwitch change Dahlia's clothes and their bed sheets (she had an at home birth).

"No problem. How is she?" The pregnancy and birth had been difficult on the Malfoy matriarch. She had fainted as soon as she heard her son's first wail.

"She's sleeping."

"Go on. We'll be fine," Hermione smiled down at the sleeping infant.

Draco moved back into the room and helped get his wife situated. It was only a half hour later she woke up. "Good morning, Love," Draco whispered. He sat on the edge of the bed closest to her and cradled her in his arms. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. Where is he?" she looked around the bedroom.

"I put him down in the nursery with Hermione. I wanted a minute with my beautiful wife first." he brushed back her messy hair from her face.

"I hardly feel beautiful."

"I just watched you give birth to another of my children. I love you so much." Draco kissed her forehead, her cheeks, and then finally her lips.

When he pulled away Dahlia met his eyes directly and he could see her love shining. "I love you," she whispered.

"Would you like to see your son?" he asked. Dahlia bit her bottom lip and nodded. "Hermione!" Draco called. It wasn't long before Hermione and Severus came in with the only male Malfoy child. Hermione handed him to Draco, who then passed him to Dahlia.

"Oh, you're so handsome, my boy," Dahlia whispered.

"Quite," Severus agreed.

"What are you naming him?" Hermione asked.

"Calix. Calix Malfoy," Draco answered.

"I like it," Hermione smiled.

"Only you would name your son 'handsome,'" Severus drawled.

"He is handsome," Hermione nudged him.

"Daddy, can we see Mummy?" ten-year-old LeeAnna peeked her head in the door.

"Come on in," Dahlia said with a smile.

LeeAnna opened the door completely to reveal her two older sisters, Cora and Madelyn. That wasn't all, when Madelyn reached out of sight and pulled in a smirking dark-haired boy.

"You had to bring him?" Draco growled.

"Yes, Draco, I did. When are you going to accept him?" Madelyn frowned.

"When you move back home." As soon as Madelyn had graduated she moved in with her boyfriend, Patrick, who just happened to be Harry's son. To say Draco was happy would be a lie.

"Draco, please not now," Dahlia pleaded softly.

"I'm sorry, love," Draco leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "We'll discuss this later." He gave Madelyn a pointed look.

"He looks just like Dad," Cora said.

"He's wonderful, Mum," Madelyn smiled.

The Snapes soon left their godson to get acquainted with their newest family member. Later that evening Patrick asked to have a word with Draco. They went into Draco's study. Draco sat behind his desk, knowing he'd look the most intimidating there.

Patrick stood awkwardly in front of the desk. "Uh, Annie said t' say hi. Said she'll be by later to meet Calix."

Draco only nodded. "I don't think you pulled me away to give me greetings from my goddaughter."

"Ah, no. I wanted t' do this right and proper. Askin' for Maddie's hand in marriage."

"What?" Draco growled.

"Not that I don't love livin' with her, but it ain't right. She deserves better n'that."

_When is this boy going to learn to talk right?_ Draco wondered. He then remembered Madelyn's response when he voiced that question: _'It just adds to his charm!' _"I guess even if I say no, you'll marry her anyway."

"It'd be harder to go against your wishes. I love Maddie very much, Sir."

Draco sighed. The only reason he never really liked Patrick was because he was adopted by Potter. You can't choose family, Draco knew firsthand about that, and Patrick and Potter weren't even blood related. "I guess I'll have to give you my blessing then."

Patrick's mouth dropped. "Really?"

"Do you want me to answer that?"

"Thank you, Sir! Thank you!" Patrick turned on his heel and sprinted from the room. Draco could hear him yelling for Madelyn as he rushed back to his now fiancée. Draco stood and began his way back to his wife and son. On the way, he encountered Madelyn who vaulted herself at him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! I love you, Dad!" She gave him a noisy kiss on the cheek and went flying down the hall again.

Draco smiled. Things weren't looking so bad after all.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope all is well! :)

For those of you who read Becoming Hermione:

Should Sirius be alive?


End file.
